Flights of Angels
by The Cheshire Dragon
Summary: "FLY CASSIE FLY!" Gabriel screamed with glee as he threw the fledgling into the air. Cas' bright blue eyes went wide with panic and he flailed as he left his brother's arms. Now the only thing around him was empty space. - Fluffy oneshot about Castiel and his brothers.


Castiel was an "Angel of The Lord", warrior with wings, soldier of heaven, the whole nine yards. He grew up in heaven with his siblings and was primarily raised by his brothers Gabriel and Lucifer in place of their absent father. They taught Cas most of what he knows. They were probably not the best teachers; Gabriel a trickster and Lucifer often brooding and impassive; but eventually they got the job done. Castiel turned out okay, at least in the sense that he could fly, fight, turn invisible and do other angelic things without much trouble. The most memorable lesson taught, for Cas at least, was how to fly. Even though he had been so young and an immeasurable amount of time has passed, that day remains clear in his mind. Thats most likely because of how traumatized he felt, but his brothers had had a plan and would never have let him get seriously injured. It hadn't seemed like the case at the time, but nonetheless, it was true.

* * *

Gabriel shook Cas, threw a few pillows at Lucifers head and literally dragged them out of their beds that morning. He chattered constantly about how they were going to play a game and have so much fun while Castiel listened quietly as he started to wake up and Lucifer grumbled about it being too early for his ears to be assaulted like this. They made their way from the pristine white buildings of the already busy garrison to a nearby meadow glowing with a soft yellowish light. Muffled sounds of quiet chatter and fellow angels preparing food and going about their duties followed them out into the field. The aroma of cooking poultry and manna wafted out around them and nearly smothered the fresh, sweet smell of the meadow. Small droplets of dew made the grass sparkle and soaked the trio's sandaled feet. it was pretty much grass with the exception of a small sapling and a few sandstone-colored boulders. They stopped at the edge of the field looking over the drop off into space. It wasn't like a ledge overlooking a valley, it was legitimately a ledge looking out into space, all swirling black void with twists of purple and green and sparkling with millions of bright stars. Gabriel stopped at the precipice, turned to his brothers and smiled brightly. "We're here! Are you ready for fun and learning and a picnic with candy?" he asked, wings puffing up with excitement. "So much candy..."

Lucifer snorted, "Great, candy. So you can be even more hyper. That's just what we need. "

Gabe rolled his eyes at his older brother and looked to Cas expectantly. The fledgling looked up with eyes wide and head cocked to the side.

"What was that game you were talking about?"

Gabriel's smile widened further.

"Ah yes! It's a game called 'Fly, Don't Fall'. A working title of course, but I'll figure out something better eventually. It's simple really, you fly, and you don't fall!"

Castiel's eyebrows creased as he thought for a second.

"But I don't know how to fly," he said looking confused.

"Au Contraire, you don't know how to fly yet," Gabriel said with a slow smile. "But you will in a few seconds. "

"Wha-" Cas got cut off by Gabriel scooping him up in his arms and, before Lucifer could intervene, swinging him up into the air and over the edge.

"FLY CASSIE, FLY!" Gabriel screamed with glee as he threw the fledgling into the air. Cas' bright blue eyes went wide with panic and he flailed as he left his brother's arms. Now the only thing around him was empty space. He tumbled upwards until time slowed down and he felt himself stop, then begin to fall. His arms waved, trying to catch on to something, anything that would stop his plunge over the drop. He could hear his heart pounding, blood pumping, feathers rustling and air whooshing past his ears. He struggled to unfurl his wings fast enough, first only getting one extended. This jolted him sharply to the side; the ground and edge were jarringly close. He gratingly snapped open his other wing and pumped both as hard as he could, attempting to either slow his descent or reverse it. He succeeded in shakily rising a few feet and pushing himself a few feet further from the ledge. He frantically leaned forward and flapped furiously, pushing himself closer to where his older brothers were standing, one smiling and waving, the other gaping and tense. With the rest of the adrenaline produced in his panic, Cas propelled himself to his brothers, barreling into them and knocking both over. All three tumbled into the grass. Gabriel ended up half under Lucifer with Cas sprawled over both of them. For a second they just laid there trying to catch their breaths and taking inventory of injuries. A small flurry of feathers fell over them. Then with a start Lucifer sat up and grabbed Castiel's arms and pulled him upright, his eyes scanning for anything broken, cut or bruised

"Are you okay?" he asked briskly. Cas nodded, still catching his breath. Lucifer let out a breath and stood up with Cas. Gabriel was still lying on the ground, and groaning.

"Finally you let me breathe! And what have you been eating Luci? you weigh a ton!"

Lucifer glared down at Gabriel as he scrambled into standing position. Once he got up he looked down to Castiel.

"Congratulations baby brother! You can fly!" he exclaimed with a crooked smile.

Lucifer punched him in the stomach.

* * *

They spent the rest of their day much more calmly. They caught their breath and hung out while Castiel recovered. Then Gabriel broke out the promised

picnic and they ate honey sandwiches, apples, and candy together. After that, Lucifer explained and demonstrated some specific aspects to flying and walked

Castiel through them- far away from the edge. When it was time to head back to the garrison, the three strolled together across the meadow. Castiel looked

up at Gabriel and asked quietly,

"Gabe, why did you just throw me? How did you know I wouldn't fall? What would you have done if I did?"

Gabriel stopped walking and looked at his younger brother.

"If I hadn't and asked you to step off the edge to start, rather than straight up from where you stood because it would have been easier for a beginner, would you have done it?"

"No, but how did you know I would be able to do it? What if i couldn't and I fell?"

"I was like, 85% sure that you were ready and could do it," Gabriel said with a smirk, "and even if you couldn't I would have caught you. Plus, if I didn't catch you, Luci would! Then we would cry it out, group hug-"

"The point, Gabe, the point," Lucifer hissed.

Gabriel grinned, "Right; then we would talk about what you should do, how to do that and probably have you practice by jumping off a boulder or something."

Lucifer froze.

Gabriel paused and added seriously, "I wasn't going to let anything happen to you Cas,"

Castiel looked up at him and hugged him around the waist.

"Thanks Gabe," he whispered.

Lucifer snapped into motion again and lunged at Gabriel, grabbing the neck of his tunic.

"He could have just jumped of a boulder?" he shouted. "Your plan B was to have him jump off a boulder, but your plan A was to throw him off a cliff?"

Castiel was stood back and didn't say anything, but Gabriel just grinned and shrugged.

"That's how I was taught."

Lucifer's face was really red.

"No you weren't!" he exploded before attempting to tackle his younger brother. Gabriel just laughed, dodged then sprinted back towards the garrison with Lucifer on his heels. Castiel smirked and trotted after.

* * *

**Hello! Hope you enjoyed! Rate and Review! Give me suggestions for other fics to write or just how to make my writing better. This story is a slightly edited version of an English class assignment in case any of you could tell and were wondering. BTW, I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. If I did they would be alive... and happy... *solitary tear***


End file.
